World in Conflict Walkthrough/Mission 12
}|| Category:World in Conflict guides}} Secure the Soviet Outpost Our choice of forces here included two medium artillery units, three heavy tanks, a medium tank, and two repair tanks, but your mileage may vary. Head towards the church, but before you approach it, use the artillery to barrage the two control points, especially the one on the western side. That'll earn you some tactical aid. If you wish, you can use a radar scan to reveal the enemy positions. Be sure to take out the anti-tank fortifications before moving up with your tanks. Take the church and hold it, but be prepared to move out quickly, as the Soviets will move to bomb it. Retreat to the river nearby and wait for the bombs to fall. Secure the Southern Part of Town/Eliminate The Soviet CO When you get the two objectives here, see if you can't drop a daisy cutter into the control point that you need to take; you'll need something like that to eliminate the heavy enemy presence in the area. Using a daisy cutter may also let you block the road with ruined tanks, thus preventing the escape of the Soviet CO. Regardless, if you want to kill him, you'll need to get to the southern part of the city quickly and hit his car as he rolls south. When you manage to clear the town and take the points, you'll have to basically immediately regroup and retreat, as the Soviets will launch a harsh counterattack. Regroup near the southwestern perimeter point and hold there, being sure to use your repair tanks. Keep your artillery back and firing on the bridges to the north and east; you may get a lucky kill. After the counterattack fades away a bit, retake the perimeter points and take the town. When you do, you'll move on to your next objective. Secure the Sawmill ASAP You're now told to head east to the sawmill, with a bonus objective being given if you can take it in nine minutes. Before crossing the bridge, use radar on the sawmill itself, then call down precision artillery on the artillery units you see there; they're grouped close enough together that they'll all be destroyed. That'll make it a lot easier for you to penetrate to the sawmill without getting destroyed. There are also a couple of medium artillery units up there, but if you take out the heavies, you should be able to charge in with your tanks and destroy them. Head to the sawmill and put some heavy tanks into each of the perimeter points. When you fortify the mill and beat off the counterattackers, you'll be tasked with your next objective. Break Through the Soviet Lines With the Sawmill secured, you should be able to call in a couple of free heavy artillery units. Use them and your tanks to start firing at the nearby Soviets that Webb is engaging. Don't worry about the choppers; just don't get too close. If you use your tanks, artillery, and daisy cutters to bomb the Soviets, they'll eventually retreat to town. Secure the Town Square There are four perimeter points here, but Webb will handle some of them. Try to bunch your units into the easternmost perimeter point and hold there, then use artillery and tactical aid to destroy most of the rest of the town. The primary attack vector for the Soviets will be the western road, so pound it with your heavy artillery after destroying any fortifications at the other perimeter points. When you're ready to do so, move some units to any remaining perimeter points and start fortifying them. The western point will likely be the weakest link, so set up some of your heavy tanks there and when the place is fully fortified, move them to the edge of the hill so that they can fire down on the incoming tanks. Don't forget to have your artillery continue their fire on the Soviets!